yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
The Weather
| romaji = Tenki | trans = Weather }} "The Weather" ( Tenki) is an archetype of Fairy monsters, introduced in Deck Build Pack: Spirit Warriors and its TCG counterpart Spirit Warriors. All of its Main Deck members are Level 3 monsters, except for the Level 6 "Polar Weathery Lampla". Design Appearance "The Weather Painter" monsters are designed after various weather phenomena, combined with elements of artist's routines such as drawing, painting and coloring, with each monster wielding various tools associated with those aforementioned routines. Their respective "The Weather ... Canvas" Spell/Traps depict each of them in the process of creating the effects of the weather they're associated with. Etymology "The Weather Painter" cards are named after weather phenomenons. Members Main Deck Extra Deck Playing style The archetype's main playing style revolves around using the "The Weather ... Canvas" Continuous Spells/Traps to grant additional effects to the "The Weather Painter" Main Deck monsters, according to their position on the Main Monster Zones. Those effects are activated by banishing themselves, and if they do so, they can be Special Summoned back during the next Standby Phase. Most of their monsters also has the capability to place more "The Weather ... Canvas" Spells/Traps on the field, from various places. Because of this, careful consideration, planning ahead and advanced strategical moves are extremely important in order to maximize each of the card's output and adapt at almost every situation. All of the effects granted by their Spells/Traps are Quick Effects, making them effectively be able to dodge almost all targeting and destruction effects. "Polar Weathery Lampla", in turn, also protects their Spells/Traps from being targeted or destroyed, rendering almost any attempts of targeting and destroying them useless. This trait also makes them a bit resistant against most common negation effects. Some of their monsters like "Thunder Weathery Turmer" and "Sunny Weathery Bengala" can also use any Continuous Spell/Trap for their effects, thus they also have synergy with floodgate and lockdown cards like "Anti-Spell Fragrance" or "Skill Drain". "Cloudy Weathery Sleet" can also helps recovering their Spell/Traps from the Graveyard, allowing them to use cards like "Magic Planter" and turn it into more advantage instead of an even trade. Weaknesses Due to the reliance on banishing themselves as cost for their effects, "The Weather" Decks are vulnerable to cards like "Imperial Iron Wall" or "Artifact Lancea". "Gozen Match" can also cripple their ability to Summon more monsters onto the field, forcing them to rely on just one monster to maintain their position. Despite their heavy reliance on banishing, they're also susceptible to banishment themselves. Mass-banishing effect of cards like those of "Arkbrave Dragon" is especially the most dangerous, rendering cards like "Cloudy Weathery Sleet" useless, with "Polar Weathery Lampla" unable to stop it. Banishing also put their monsters out of reach from "The Weather Sunny Canvas", while "Sunny Weathery Bengala" unable to revive himself. Much like other boss monsters in the game, cards like "Solemn Warning" and "Black Horn of Heaven" can stop the Summoning of "Arciel", while the Kaijus can effortlessly remove her from the field (assuming the Main Monster Zones aren't full). Trivia * This archetype can be considered as an antithesis to the "Magical Musket" archetype, in many ways: ** "Magical Musketeer" focuses on using their Spell/Traps to fuel their monster effects, while this archetype uses their monsters to fuel their Spell/Traps, instead. ** "Magical Musketeer" has 2 Spells and 4 Traps, while this archetype has 4 Spells and 2 Traps. ** "Magical Musketeer" are all Fiend-Types, while this archetype is all Fairy-Types. ** "Magibullet Fiend Zamiel" is a Main Deck monster, while "Rainbow Weathery Arciel" is an Extra Deck monster. ** "Magibullet - Devil's Deal" protects "Magical Musketeer" monsters, while "Polar Weathery Lampla" protects this archetype's Spells/Traps. ** Both debuts in Deck Build Pack: Spirit Warriors, and both are column-based archetypes. References Category:TCG and OCG archetypes